Merry Christmas, Mr Claus Senpai
by singingrain
Summary: Kujou gets roped into dressing up for Christmas. And somehow, Mizuki manages to convince Kadoma to do the same. OneShot. KujouKadoma.


The snow fell in heaps, quickly piling up as the boys inside discussed the situation.

"Why am I wearing this?" Kujou said after pulling down his jolly white beard, and narrowed his eyes at Mizuki threateningly. She gave out a nervous laugh, before handing him the stomach padding and oversized red coat to put over his bare chest.

"Because you were voted to be," she answered cautiously, while in her head adding, '_And we thought it'd be funny. But now that I see it, it's just plain scary.'_

Kujou just glared at Mizuki, with her nervously fastening on the belt, until a timid voice spoke up.

"I'm sorry Kujou-senpai; I voted for you, too. I wish there was some way I could help you…" Kadoma trailed off, looking forlorn. Mizuki's mischievous mind immediately went to work, and came up with a solution.

"I know a way you can help, Kadoma! And I think it's even in your size!" Mizuki said with a devious grin, pulling out what appeared to be a Victoria's Secret version of a Mrs. Claus outfit. Kadoma squeaked and hid behind the red- clad karate master.

"I have to wear that!?" his voice trembled. Kujou looked at it speculatively, and then nodded his approval.

"I think it'll work."

"But don't we have a reindeer costume of something else I could wear?" Kadoma asked desperately. Mizuki kicked a suspicious brown lump of fabric lying on the floor into a nearby closet before answering.

"Sorry, but this is all we have; I'm sure you'll look great init though!" she said cheerily. Kadoma hung his head in defeat as he took the costume from Mizuki's grasp.

"I guess I'll put it on then…" he mumbled dejectedly. Mizuki finished helping Kujou into his costume as Kadoma went into the bathroom to change. After a good fight with the boots (which finally admitted defeat and went on Kujou's feet), Kadoma came out. He had a Christmas hat on, red fishnet gloves, and a red and white fuzzy nightie-looking thing that barely covered his butt and that he was trying desperately to pull down to cover himself up more. Kujou's eyes widened, and he turned his back on a thoroughly embarrassed Kadoma.

_'__Do I really __look that bad?__'_Kadoma thought to himself. But what he couldn't see was Kujou was turned away because he was desperately trying to stop a nosebleed. Mizuki looked on in amusement, then quietly snuck out of the room unnoticed, leaving the two alone.

Kujou collected himself as Kadoma fiddled nervously with the hem of the outfit, and finally composed himself enough to turn back around. But luck wasn't with Kujou, or perhaps he just had too much luck, for at that moment, the window burst open, sending in a flurry of snow, and with it a giant gust of chilly wind catching on Kadoma's dress and lifting it up, revealing a matching pair of red and white fuzzy women's underwear.

As Kujou attempted to stop the onslaught of blood pouring from his nose though, the power went out. The heater was off and it was pitch black as Kadoma fumbled his way in the dark to close the window. He put the latch back on, and with his hands still shivering from the poor match of a nightie against a snowstorm, he lit some of the extra holiday candles lying around. Then he held his small hands over the pitiful flames in hopes of warming them, as his whole body was now shivering.

Meanwhile, Kujou had been trying to compose himself, yet again. But as he saw Kadoma standing there, shivering, he strode towards the boy and gathered his hands in his own, attempting to warm them.

"You're as cold as ice," he said matter-of-factly, then proceeded to unbuckle his giant belt, take the stomach padding off, and gather Kadoma to his rock-hard, but surprisingly warm, chest, snuggling the small-framed boy into the oversized coat. They just stood in the faint light for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Claus," a whispered voice broke the silence.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Claus-senpai," came the hushed reply.


End file.
